


Steve

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years earlier Steve, Sam and their family got a puppy and you wouldn't believe the shit that a dog will have to deal with when he's owned by two superheroes and five kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve

“Steve!”

Steve Rogers shot up from his place napping on the leather couch and looked over from where his husband’s voice had come from the kitchen. It was 4 in the morning and as far as he knew, nobody else was awake.

“What?” He called back even though he couldn’t see anything.

There was a small pause and a shuffling of bags and then a bland, “I was talking to the dog!”

He rolled his eyes and then fell back on the couch with a padded thud, his hands wiping at his sleep blurred eyes. He closed his eyes again but didn’t go back to sleep.

Ten Years Earlier

“Can we have that one?!”

Steve and Sam stood behind their 6 year old twins, Riot and Ireland, as they pointed excitedly at the bumbling litter of yellow puppies in the pen all fighting for the attention of the small hands reaching over the edge.

Their four year old James was holding onto Sam’s hand, not interested at all in what was happening and just wanting to go to sleep and Steve was carrying their one year old daughter Riley as her eyes wondered all around the strange and loud environment.

It would be another four years until they adopted their youngest daughter Natasha as she was a complete surprise to both of them.

In front of them was a litter of about ten or so puppies, they were yellow and looked like lab pups (Although nobody really knew what they were). Ireland was determined to get the longer haired boy pup that was licking her hand sweetly and Riot wanted the girl pup that had a strip of white down her chest.

Sam glanced down at James, “Do you have any input here?”

The pouty four year old shrugged and looked around the rescue dog room, he immediately pointed to the side and everyone followed his finger to the full grown Saint Bernard that was growling threateningly at the family.

Sam and Steve looked at each other, Steve was the one to speak up, “Let’s go with someone a little more.. Family oriented, okay, buddy?”

They sighed, and Steve raised an eyebrow, “What do you think, babe?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head; he leaned over the pen and put his hand down watching the puppies go crazy at the attention, looking at all of them closely. As he studied them he saw that the runt of the litter wasn’t able to get to them because the bigger pups were pushing him to the ground.

The small pup growled at the others nonetheless and tried climbing onto the biggest one only to fall over its back a moment later and then get stepped on all over again. The puppy, however, continued to try to break through the droves of its sibling’s legs and paws.

Sam leaned down and picked the runt up by the scruff of its neck and the cradled the pup in his arms rubbing behind its ear gently. He chuckled, “This one’s a tough little guy, he just wouldn’t give up.”

The puppy’s tail was wagging excitedly and his head was moving in little circles as he tried to wiggle away and onto the floor. Sam leaned over and gave the puppy to Riot who took it happily and let his sister pet him.

The twins played with that pup for a while as he soaked up the attention and licked both of the wildly. Even James got some puppy kisses and he laughed despite his grumpy mood. Steve picked him up and let him meet the baby who squealed happily at the barrage of puppy kisses.

“Do we have an agreement?” Steve asked everyone and he got a bunch of nodding heads.

He looked over at his husband who was watching the twins playing with the newest member of their family. “What are we going to name the little guy?”

Sam laughed, “Well, lets see, he’s small, stubborn, and refused to lay down when everyone was stepping on him, what about Steve?”

There were shouts of agreement from the kids who didn’t think that the name was out of the ordinary since to them, their dad’s name was Dad and not Steve.

“Now, wait, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Steve said with a chuckle, “That’s just going to be confusing.”

Sam was grinning from ear to ear, “To late, babe.”

The twins were already shouting the name at the puppy that just wiggled and jumped around more than ever.

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed, “Is this some kind of payback for not letting you name James, Steven?”

Sam patted his arm, “Of course not, why would I do that?” He said with a wink.

“Are we ready to take Steve home?”

“This is going to get really weird” Steve mumbled as they walked out of the rescue with Steve, their new puppy.

Present

Steve opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming into the living room and he gazed up as Sam came into view. There was a reason that he was sleeping on the couch and it was slightly tense between them.

Sam looked over the top of the couch, his face tense, “Steve got in the trash again, I thought we trained that out of him.”

Steve shrugged on his back, “He was more hyper yesterday than usual, maybe he just wanted to feel like a puppy again.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, well he’s got to quit that, one of these days he’s going to eat something that’s going to make him sick. Isn’t that right, Stevie?”

Sam looked down as the old dog meandered into the living room; They found out only after he started growing that he was a basset hound mix when he kept growing but his legs never got any longer. So he wasn’t the guard dog they were looking for, but he was a pretty amiable and playful companion. He now had spots of gray around his mouth and eyes as his age was starting to catch up with him.

Stevie wagged his tail lazily in response and proceeded to work his way slowly and clumsily onto the end of the couch, pushing Steve’s feet out of the way and curling up with a grunt. 

Sam came around the couch and waiting for his husband to move over for him to sit. They sat in heavy silence for a few minutes until Sam broke it, “Steve, You didn’t have to sleep on the couch last night, you know.”

“Yeah, I know but I though maybe I deserved to.”

“I was talking to the dog again.”

They looked at each other and started laughing, shaking the couch until the dog looked up with irritated and droopy eyes. He huffed and put a stubby paw on Sam’s leg as if to make him be still. Sam reached over and scratched behind his long ears. 

“I’m still sorry; I want you to know that.”

Stevie, sensing the tension in the conversation wiggled his way onto Sam’s lap until he was making a bridge over their laps. They both absently rubbed his back and head as they talked. 

Sam leaned back and crossed his arms, “I don’t care if they’re sixteen, Steve, those were our babies out there and you weren’t there. I’m not saying that I couldn’t have handled that attack with just our team but that’s not the point. The point is that you didn’t show up, for all I knew you were dead. What were you thinking turning off your communications?”

Steve shook his head, leaning forward, “I don’t know. I got cocky. It was selfish of me and I know it.”

“Yeah it was. But—“He paused, “I know it was an accident and bad timing.. I just didn’t know Steve.”

Steve didn’t say anything and instead just looked at the floor, his thumb circling lazily behind the old dog’s ear.

“Just—Don’t be late again.”

Steve nodded, “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

There was a pause as they reached over the dog to grab hands, Steve grunted as two hands left petting him. 

Sam smiled, “You should have seen your daughter yesterday, she took a two by four and wiped one of the robot’s heads clean off. And Riot, he did the dumbest thing, he used himself to lead a bunch of them to a homemade bomb he made.” Sam shook his head, “Reminded me of you.”

Steve laughed, “Oops.”

“Yeah, “oops,” he says”

Steve leaned over and waited patiently for Sam to kiss him gently, “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not.”  
“STEVE! You didn’t eat your sandwich!” 

They both looked up as their six year old, Natasha ran into the living room holding a poorly made sandwich that had coffee grounds stuck to it. 

“Tasha, what are you doing?” Sam said as he rolled the dog off of his lap and took away the nasty food out of her hand. He looked at the food and then back to the droopy eyes old dog on the couch, “Have you been leaving food for Steve in the trash?”

She pouted, her red hair falling over her face, “Maybe.” She said innocently. 

“So that explains it.”

“But he’s hungry at night!”

Sam gestured to the chubby dog’s roll of chub on his chest, “He’s on a diet so that he can be healthy, sweetie, he can only have certain food or he’ll get sick.” 

She didn’t look very happy and she made her point by walking past him and pulling the dog off the couch, hugging his neck protectively, “He’s perfect!”

Sam chuckled, “You know what, I’m going to let you deal with this. I’m going back to bed.” He said pointing at his husband who has so far only watched and cover a grin.

Steve looked down at the scene in front of him as the six year old clung onto the old dog tightly and Stevie looked up at him with droopy large eyes that said clearly “I’m too old for this shit.”

Steve shook his head and laughed, appreciating the comical look on the dog’s face and feeling better after talking. He then stood up and proceeded to try to convince their daughter that dogs couldn’t live off of ham, corn flake, and carrot sandwiches.


End file.
